Wyrmlad
When the dragons created an alliance and Drakor was excluded from it, he swore to make them regret leaving him out. His plan was to do it on his own but realistically, in a 1 vs 5 war, he didn’t stand a chance, so he had to bring in back up, an attacker like himself, but a Light one: Wyrmlad! Role: Attacker/Support __TOC__ Overview Wyrmlad is an attacker/support hybrid, with a diverse moveset and lots of good positive status effects to help your team. He has lots of amazing moves, great stats, and an amazing trait. Even though the damage output of his moves is not that high, they still apply lots of negative effects onto his enemies. He has simply almost every type of move, and his OP Rank is totally justified. Pros: *Amazing trait *Great stats *'Tons' of status effects moves *Has a Dark skill as a Light monster *Has a Resurrection skill that gives Regeneration, Evasion, and Positive Effects Protected to an ally. *Many support moves *Is currently in 4 books (Dragon, Good Legions, Winter, and Elite), so easily a very good choice for Team Wars. *Team 50% Heal with single Stun on one ally. The single Stun can be used on self, negating the Stun due to his trait. *Great Special *Overall many amazing moves Cons: *Very hard to obtain (Unable to request for his cells) *You need to rank him up to get his best skills * Recommended Moveset Light of the Knight (Support + Attacker) (Unranked) *Never Liked You / We're Dragon Slayers! (Never for Single ally Stun + Team 50% Heal, 23s, 2 CD) / (Slayers for 40 Light dmg + self Evasion + Extra Turn, 26s, 3 CD) *Restore the Dream / Masterwork Armor (Dream for Team NER + Regeneration + Precision, 30s, 2 CD) / (Armor for AoE Total Damage Reduction + self Skill Mirror, 25s, 2 CD) *Drakor Union (AoE 30 Light dmg + Sunburn + Team 25% Shield, 25s, 2 CD) *Righteous Evil (AoE 40 Dark dmg + Curse + Sunburn, 27s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Revenge For Drakor (Ranked) *How to Kill Your Dragon (40 Special dmg + Self Dragon Hater, PER, and Extra Turn, 23s, 3 CD) *Dwi'n Ddraig Wen! (60 Light dmg + PER + Sunburn, 26s, 2 CD) *Despicable Beings! (AoE 35 Special dmg + PER + Major Damage Reduction + Positive Effects Blocked, 40s, 3 CD *St George's Apprentice (1% life ally Resurrection + Evasion + Regeneration + Positive Effects Protected, 23s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed Failure is not an Option (Ranked Attacker) *Righteous Evil *Dwi'n Ddraig Wen! *How to Kill Your Dragon *We're Dragon Slayers / Masterwork Armor Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed You Will Never Die! (Ranked Support) *St George's Apprentice *Dwi'n Ddraig Wen! / Despicable Beings! *Restore The Dream *Righteous Evil / How to Kill Your Dragon Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Counters *Since Wyrmlad is a Light monster, he is weak to Metal monsters. A good Metal attacker such as Makugan can counter him. *Single-target trait disablers such as Warmaster Thalassa can make him extremely vulnerable. *With his Area Dodge trait making him immune to all AoE attacks, using single-target heavy-hitting moves will take him down easily. *His Celestial trait makes him immune to Stun, MegaStun, and Bleeding. Using monsters with Possession or Freeze could turn the battle to your favour. Category:Light monsters Category:Celestial Category:Area Dodge Category:Elite Category:Dragon book Category:Good Legions book Category:Lida book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Winter Book Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Sunburn Category:PER Users Category:Supporter Category:Attacker Category:Evasion Category:Skill Mirror Users Category:Self-Supporter Category:Cause Stun Category:Healer Category:Shield Casters Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Resurrector Category:Causes Major Damage Reduction Category:Causes Total Damage Reduction